Dancing the Blues Away
by FromUnderTheLemonTree
Summary: Phan. Oneshot. Dan is sad that TATINOF is over so Phil tries to cheer him up with some dancing. (Based on a scene from Harry potter and the Deathly Hallows)


A/N **I do not own Dan or Phil or Harry Potter.**

*The song they dance to is 'O Children' by Nick Cave. I got the idea from the tent scene in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and thought this would be cute so…here you go.

* * *

Dancing the Blues Away

Dan stood in the kitchen mindlessly drying dishes to try and keep himself busy. The tour had officially ended a week ago now but for some reason Dan was finding it hard to adjust back to normal life. Their days had been so busy and hectic for the last 12 months that now he had nothing much to do he was finding himself lost in his own mind again. Between traveling, rehearsing and all the shows both boys hardly had a minute to think but now everything had settled down suddenly the sheer scale of their tour and all they had accomplished together was starting to sink in. Feeling nostalgic Dan missed their bus, waking up in a new city every day and just getting to tour the world with his best friend. TATINOF had given him a purpose, a reason to keep pushing forwards, so now without it he felt lost almost. As Dan moved around the kitchen, setting his i-pod to shuffle in an attempt to distract himself, he didn't hear Phil quietly creep in to the room behind him.

Ever since they came back the older boy had sensed Dan hadn't quite been himself. Spending most of his time flicking through tour photos with a far-off look in his eyes. He would occasionally catch the younger boy staring at him as if he wanted to say something but he would always end up looking away with a sad smile. Phil could sympathise with him as he'd been missing the tour too but it was time to snap Dan out of it before he went in to full existential mode. Phil just stood and watched Dan for a minute, noticing how his shoulders slumped tiredly, when a familiar song started playing. He remembered it being from one of Dan's favourite scenes in the Deathly Hallows P1 movie where Harry and Hermione danced together in the tent. Smiling to himself as the scene played out in his head, he suddenly had a brain wave. This is what gave Phil the idea of how to cheer Dan up. Phil moved closer to his flatmate, still completely oblivious to his presence. He wrapped his arms around the other boy from behind, startling him a little, feeling Dan tense before relaxing once he realised it was just Phil. "Cheer up Danny boy". Dan just sighed tiredly in reply. "I know" Phil spoke quietly, knowing exactly how Dan felt as he rested his chin over his best friends shoulder before giving him a comforting squeeze. He unwrapped his arms from around Dan, moving them to rest on the younger boys shoulders instead. Tugging Dan lightly, he urged him to spin around so that they were face to face. Dan just stared at Phil, confusion beginning to take over the look of sadness in his eyes, slightly curious as to what Phil was up to. With his hands still resting on Dan's shoulders the older boy started to sway him in time with the music, a small grin beginning to form on his face as he saw the realisation dawn in Dan's eyes. Once he saw that flicker of a smile on Dan's face, (no matter how hard he tried to hide it) he reached down and grasped one of his hands, gently intertwining their fingers. At the contact Phil felt a small shiver run through Dan. The younger boy met his eyes, almost nervously as he tried and failed to hold back a smile, shaking his head and looking down at the floor to hide his face. Phil began to sway them more, making his movements more and more exaggerated as the song went on. Eventually grabbing Dan's other hand too, he pulled away from the other boy before letting go of one hand and spinning himself in to Dan's chest, still swaying. At this Dan let out a giggle as he finally gave in and began to dance with his idiot of a best friend. Spinning Phil back away from him Dan twirled under Phil's arm, laughing as they re-enacted the scene from the film. To anyone else watching them as they spun and twirled around their kitchen they would have looked like an oddly perfect couple. Both had matching pink blushes dusting their cheeks and the sparkle had begun to return to Dan's eyes. Phil was the only person that could make Dan feel like this. Even at his worst, Phil was always the one to pick him up and piece him back together again, put a smile back on his face. He had never told Phil this but assumed he already knew. Their friendship was a rather special one.

As the song began to near the end they grew gradually closer and closer together until the two of them were pressed chest to chest just swaying nonchalantly. Dan's arms were wrapped over Phil's shoulders with Phil's hands laced around his waist, holding them close together. He nuzzled his face in to the older boys' neck, breathing in the familiar, comforting scent. This was one of the main things he missed from tour. Their 2am conversations and the increased closeness from sharing a tiny tour bus for 3 months. Phil was the one thing that had kept him grounded and always made him feel safe. The only constant thing in his life. He figured that's why he had never felt homesick while on tour. Phil was his home. At that moment everything felt heightened, all his senses were on edge but at the same time he had never felt so at home, so peaceful. As the song eventually drifted to an end they both just stood there, neither one wanting to break apart as their swaying came to a stop. The now silence of the kitchen made everything so much more intense. They could hear every breath and noticed every slight movement the other made. As Dan reluctantly began to pull away he was shocked to feel Phil's grip on his waist tighten. Looking up in to the other boy's face his eyes met Phil's blue ones which were staring at Dan softly. "I-"Dan began to speak just as he was cut off by Phil's soft lips brushing against his chapped ones. Dan's breath hitched, his mind exploding as a wave of emotions flooded over him, senses now on overdrive. Phil tasted of coffee and something sweet mixed with something else that he could only describe as _'Phil'_. All too soon they pulled apart and Phil took a shaky breath sub-consciously rubbing circles in to Dan's sides. He couldn't quite believe he'd just done that. Dan gazed at the floor shyly, hands still around Phil's neck with a surprised little smile on his face. He let out a nervous laugh, raising his head to meet Phil's gaze. "Well…I definitely didn't remember that bit in the film" They both laughed, the tension breaking immediately. "Maybe you just weren't paying enough attention" Phil teased giving Dan a quick peck on the nose and making him blush even more. Dan just sighed in mock defeat. "I love you" The words left Dan's lips so casually, without really thinking as he chuckled at Phil. The older boy froze and Dan felt him tense up, cursing himself for not keeping his big mouth shut. He started to stutter out an apology before noticing the intensity of Phil's eyes which were locked on him. Their normal blue had turned much darker, his black pupils dilated making him look like an animal on a full moon and Dan was his prey. Before Dan could utter out another word, Phil was on him like lightning. Mouth crashing on to his, nothing like their previous kiss, the complete opposite in fact. This kiss was hot and messy, full of raw emotion like everything that had been building up over last 7 years was now being released. Dan kissed back with the same urgency, hands finding their way in to Phil's soft black hair as he felt the other boy press him up against the counter top. Dan needed to be closer, needed to feel all of Phil. Phil's mouth moved to Dan's sensitive neck, knowing it would tease a reaction out of the younger boy. He smiled wickedly against the soft skin as Dan whimpered helplessly, breath coming in short gasps. "I…* _kiss_ *…love…* _kiss_ *…you…* _kiss_ *…too" Phil mouthed at a spot just below his ear. He knew exactly which places would make Dan squirm. Dan pulled on Phil's hair, tugging his mouth back to meet his before letting his hands roam Phil's clothed chest. He could feel the heat coming off the other boy and wanted nothing more than to feel skin on skin. He pushed on Phil's chest lightly, urging the older boy to move back. "Bedroom", "Yours" Dan gasped out between kisses. Phil paused briefly, panting for breath as he pulled back to meet Dan's eyes, making sure he heard right. He was taken a back at the emotion he saw reflected in the familiar brown orbs. There was no doubt on Dan's face. He knew exactly what he wanted and Phil wasn't going to deny him this. They'd both been waiting too long for this to happen. Seven years to be exact. With a small nod from Phil they melted back together again, hands exploring as Dan guided them out of the kitchen. They made it in to the hallway when Dan was pushed back against the wall, Phil's hands dipping under the hem of his shirt experimentally as he stroked Dan's soft skin. Electricity shot through him as Phil's delicate fingers roamed his sensitive stomach. "Off" He breathed in to Phil's ear, making him shudder at the tickling sensation. Phil understood immediately, he didn't need asking twice as he carefully pulled the fabric over Dan's head, exposing the flawless expanse of skin just waiting for him to explore. Phil quickly followed as Dan tugged on his own shirt impatiently, wanting to see the other boy. They stopped for a second, breathless, just taking each other in. Eyes scanned each other hungrily before returning to their previous activities. Phil ground in to Dan, now trapped between the cold wall and Phil's warm chest, he wasn't sure how much longer he would last. Suddenly strong arms wrapped under him, gasping in surprise as he was lifted off his Feet. Dan instinctively wrapped his legs around Phil's waist, laughing playfully as he was carried in to the older boys' room and thrown on to the bed. Phil kicked the door shut, leaving their clothes forgotten in the hallway as they moved on to a different kind of dancing…

 **End**


End file.
